


Dearly Beloved

by Hiromi (zvoxo_0)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Akashi is awkward, Aomine is a Dork, Aomine is your best friend, Basketball, Comedy, Drama, Fanfiction, Funny, Japanese, Manga & Anime, Multi, Protective Akashi Seijuurou, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Singing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvoxo_0/pseuds/Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is great when you're the only one who knows about Akashi's awkward side ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heterochromatic

“Namika, go buy some groceries please.” my mother ordered. I sighed in annoyance as I paused the anime I was watching. I looked up at her, only to find her glaring at me. It’s useless to argue with her so I stood up and went to put on my vans.

“De te iki masu (I’m leaving)” I faintly said as I opened the front door then made my way over to the supermarket. 

“NAMIKAAAAA - CHAN” a deep voice yelled out from behind me. Rolling my eyes and smiling, I turned around to see my best friend, Daiki, jogging towards me with a basketball in his hands. Before I could even blink, a dull orange colour appeared before my eyes before a sharp pain echoed through my face. 

“Oh shit, sorry. I though you would catch it!!” 

“Fuck you.” I grunted and laughed. He’s right though because my response actions are usually quite quick… And he does this every single time he sees me too. Typical Daiki behaviour.  
He smiled and walked with me to the super market because he also needed to get some food for himself (he lives alone). 

“Namika…” 

“Yeah?” I said while looking at him. He was staring right into my soul and it made me feel highly uncomfortable. I looked away immediately and then he let out a chuckle. “Your eyebrows look really good today.” he said. My eyes sparkled and a huge smile crept upon my face. I had been practising my eyebrow makeup skills for weeks. WEEKS. And Daiki was the first person to compliment them!!! “S- seriously? Daiki, if you’re fucking around then now is NOT the time.”  
“Why would I joke about your eyebrows? I know how passionate you are about hair and makeup so… If I joked around I would be beaten to a pulp.” he laughed nervously. Then I noticed his cheeks to be a bit red, is he blushing? Why is he blushing? I chose to ignore it because I was so happy!! I gave him a genuine smile and hugged him. 

This is exactly why Daiki is my best friend, he just seriously gets me and I really wish I knew him a years ago. We only met about two and half years ago when my family and I all moved from London to Japan when I was fifteen. It’s a long story so I’ll explain it later… I wasn’t against the change though, I needed a new beginning.  
I let go of Daiki and noticed how flushed his face was. He looks so bad right now. I couldn’t help but laugh a bit and then laugh even harder. He smiled at me and we just kept walking. 

±±±±±±±±±±±±±

“Arigatou gozaimasu.” the lady at the cashier said while smiling. I bought whatever my mother said we needed and Daiki bought magazines and Cola. 

“Namika, come to the basketball court with me?” he politely asked. I sighed. I seriously could NOT be bothered to be anywhere apart from my bed right now. And I REALLY needed to finish that episode of my favourite anime!!!! But I can’t really say no. I nodded and he smiled a wide smile as we started heading over.

“Why do you need me to come though? I thought you said you prefer to be on your own when you're at the basketball court?” I questioned him. 

“I don’t wanna be lonely this time I guess. And I wanna share my cola with you.” 

“But… I don’t even like cola.” I giggled. He laughed nervously.  
Seriously this is a bit strange, what’s going on with him? I reached up and put my hand on his shoulder, he jumped a little and looked down at me. “Why do you really want me there?” I asked. He smiled. “I wanna chill with my best friend.” he confessed. There we go. I nodded and we arrived at the basketball court.  
I sent my mother a text letting her know that I was with Daiki, so that she won’t get worried if I come back late. 

It’s about 5pm now and the sun setting looks so beautiful behind the basketball court. I honestly appreciate this weather so much. It’s soon much better than British weather.  
I positioned my phone to landscape, ready to take a picture. Then I felt a finger tap my shoulder. “Wait Daiki, I’m trying to take a picture of the sunset. It’s so beautiful isn’t it?” 

“Yes it is beautiful indeed.” That was NOT Daiki’s voice. It was a bit higher and very unique. I whipped my head around with a confused look on my face and oh my God. I looked up and the first thing- or things I saw were a pair of heterochromatic eyes. One scarlet and one gold. Wow. Beautiful. “Thank you.” was what came from the person’s lips. Huh? “You said my eyes are beautiful, so I said thank you.” he said in a monotone and hushed voice. Shit, I said that out loud? For some odd reason I couldn’t find my voice anymore. It was gone. I couldn’t stop looking into his eyes either. I felt like I was piercing into his mind and soul. I then noticed how bright his red hair was, even his eyebrows too, what the hell… But they complimented his pale skin. He looked a bit shocked and uncomfortable so I quickly looked away and tried to take a picture of the sunset. This is embarrassing. Where’s Daiki? 

“Um. Can I take the picture for you? I think the picture would be better from this angle, since I’m taller.” he explained. Is he trying to say I'm short? Well yeah I’m 5’5 but that’s not so short… Is it? And why does he want to take the picture for me? I can easily do it myself. He’s probably trying to steal my phone off me. I took a deep breath and simply said, “no, but thanks.”  
He kept on looking at me and I could tell he was becoming a bit irritated. “Please.” he said. What’s with this guy? I gave him my phone and he seemed to have relaxed a little. This is so weird… 

“Namika, sorry I went to say hi to a few of my old friends that are here. What are yo-” Daiki stopped talking when he saw the bright red-headed guy with my phone. He didn’t look happy. Neither did the other guy. This is honestly so awkward, why am I even here? 

“Akashi. Give her phone back.” Daily commanded in a harsh manner. I looked up at him shocked. “Woah calm down it’s okay, he said he just wanted to help me take a picture of the sunset.” I reassured him. Daily looked at me with anger in his eyes. “And you couldn’t just ask me because?” he almost yelled. What is going on? I wasn’t liking this. I frowned at him and ignored him. But was this other guys name ‘Akashi?’… That sounds a bit familiar.

“Aomine. Don’t get so angry. Look.” Akashi said while showing Daiki my phone screen. “It’s a beautiful picture, right? And your girlfriend is correct. I was helping her. Have a good evening.” he simply said while smirking and gave me my phone back. He silently made his away across the court and started shooting. Daiki’s tanned face suddenly went really REALLY red. I’m still quite annoyed at the fact that he thought he could just randomly yell at me. 

“Daiki.” I said. He looked down with apologetic eyes. I ignored them. I’m so pissed off right now. “I’m going home.” I said and then left without giving him a chance to say anything. This is so awkward and I hope to never re-live this moment.


	2. Curious

“Tadaima (I’m home)” I said in a low tone while I shut the front door behind me. Yutaka (my little brother, he’s 14) ran up to me with an excited look on his face. This boy… 

“Did you buy Pocky? Please tell me you bought the strawberry one. Oh yeah and we were thinking of buying a dog, what do you think? We should name it-” I seriously don’t time for this. I walked straight past him and went into the kitchen to put away the groceries. My brother followed me with a sulked expression. He started helping me with the groceries. He smiled a little when he saw the strawberry Pocky.   
I made my way back upstairs to my beloved bed, and turned to face my brother. 

“I would love to get a dog.” I assured him. His eyes went wide and could hear him calling for my mother with an excited tone while I went upstairs. 

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

My bed was screaming my name from miles away, but no need to fear my dear one, I’m back now, for good this time. Just us, my laptop, headphones, a bottle of water (very important) and my puppy hoodie (similar to the one Umaru from ‘Himouto! Umaru-chan’ wears… I swear I literally turn into a chibi version of myself whenever I enter this room. Meh oh well.)   
“LET’S DO THIS” I beamed as a opened my laptop, getting ready to go on the anime website and watch my favourite anime.   
Wow. I just realised that I may or may not be an otaku. Meh, oh well.  
*3 hours later - 8.50pm*

I have dry tears on my face from bawling my eyes out at my favourite characters death. HE WAS MY SWEET CINNAMON ROLL, WHY DID HE HAVE TO- you know what, let me just stop. I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh and it was a message, no, lots of messages from Daiki. 

hi  
where r you. Are you home?   
are u okay.  
sorry for freaking out (Ｔ▽Ｔ)  
NAMIIIIIIII (ノ﹏ヽ)  
omg did you watch the rest of your favourite anime?  
did something happen?  
oh never mind I just watched it.  
can’t fucking believe he died, what the hell :/

Nantekotta… (what the hell/ oh my god etc.) Why is he so worried.. AND WHY DID HE HAVE TO REMIND ME ABOUT MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS DEATH? WHAT THE HELL. I’ll call him..  
…..  
…..  
…

“Nami-.”  
“WHY DID HE HAVE TO FUCKING DIE? WHY DAIKI?” I started crying again.  
“That’s just how life works… But stop crying alright?”  
“I’ll try. Will you come shopping with me tomorrow? I wanna buy the manga. Oh and makeup.”  
“Yeah sure, there’s a magazine I wanna buy too so yeah I’ll come. What time should I wait by your place?”  
“Etto… (uh/um ect.) are you okay for 12pm?”  
“Yeeeeahhhh.. Yeah yep I am. I need to go eat so see you tomorrow. And don’t worry about your fave character’s death okay… He’ll probably be alive in the manga ahahahahhaha.”  
I laughed a little.  
“I fucking hope so. Okay go eat then, bye.”

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
*Next day - 12.13pm*

I look like a real thug right now, dressed in a black oversized shirt, black sweatpants, all white Nikes, a black beanie, looking all shady outside my house. I checked my phone to see that it’s 12.15pm right now.   
Where the hell is- 

“Hey, you caught it this time.” Daiki teased. I held the basketball in my hands and gave it back to him. “Why do you carry that everywhere?” I asked as we started walking to the bus stop. He laughed a little.

“It makes me feel relaxed, and you of course. You make me really happy.” he grinned. I feel like I don't deserve to have a friend like him, he’s so lovely to me and I really can’t handle it sometimes, maybe because I’m not used to having a ‘best friend’. Also, my trust in others is very small. I still wonder to myself, why I let that Akashi guy take my phone.   
Oh yeah! I never saw the picture he took yesterday afternoon. I unlocked my phone and went to the photos. Wow, this is beautiful. To be honest, no one really takes pictures of me. But in this picture, I was looking in Daiki’s direction, and the sunset gleamed perfectly with my hair, my side profile wasn’t too bad I guess. And I was wearing baggy clothes yesterday so I guess that’s okay too. But I really like this picture actually.

“That’s a pretty picture.” Daiki quietly said. I nodded as I kept on admiring it. “Namika.” he said in a firm tone. I looked up at him. He sighed. We arrived at the bus stop and waited.   
“If we see Akashi, or if you see him when you’re on your own, do not speak to him.” 

Eh?

What the hell? I laughed a little. What, is Daiki my dad now? Bullshit.   
“I’m sorry to tell you this Aomine-kun, but you really can’t tell me what to do and what not to do. Who knows, maybe this Akashi will be my boyfriend in future and you’ll have to deal with it.” I said calmly but gave him my ‘fuck you you’re pissing me off’ stare. His eyes widened when I called him ‘Aomine-kun’. I only call him that when I’m pretty fucking pissed off with him. He laughed. Not his usual laugh, but the laugh from before we were friends. It was a cold laugh, filled with an asshole type attitude. 

“I’m not gonna argue with you now, can’t be bothered. Do whatever you want. But don’t fucking date him.” he said. I jokingly punched his shoulder and smiled. I can’t be bothered to fight either to be honest. 

“I was taking the piss, of course I’m not ever gonna date him. It seems like he’s seriously not my type.” I said as we got onto the bus.

“Oh yeah? What’s your type then?” Daiki asked with an amused look on his face. Hmmm… What is my type?

“He or she has to make me laugh, akashi seems like he doesn't have the best sense of humour, and they need to have an interest in manga or anime, preferably both, and I doubt Akashi does. Have pretty eyes, he does have pretty amazing eyes though… OH and they need to know how to cook and be really good at Shogi.”   
Daiki put on a straight face when I mentioned Shogi… 

 

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

“Namika. Stop crying and let’s go.” Daiki said bluntly as he carried me away from the manga I was reading and we exited the store. Fucking hell why am I so weak and emotional? I dug my naked face into Daiki’s hoodie. His left arm wrapped around me and his basketball between his right arm and his torso.

“He’s really dead.” my voice came out weak and muffled against him. Silence.   
I pulled back and looked up at Daiki’s face. Then turned around and saw him. Akashi. Those eyes. Wow… He focused his attention on me and I could see a tiny bit of pity in his eyes. 

“Did Aomine hurt you?” his unique voice filled up my ears, making chills go down my spine and my heart race. What the fuck is going on with my body right now? I’m feeling things which I should NOT be feeling. Before I could say anything…

“Let’s go, Nami.” Daiki sighed. I don’t like it when people make Daiki feel upset. I straightened myself up and brought myself close to Akashi, and looked slightly up. He glared down into my eyes, literally piercing into my soul. What the hell is up with this guy?

“Daiki didn’t hurt me. Don’t just assume things like that.” I stated. Akashi still glared at me, then brought his lips to my left ear.

“I certainly know that. I just wanted to make you talk to me.” he seductively whispered. A certain place felt moist (SORRYY I HATE THAT WORD Asdfghjytegrfds) as his voice converted into a chill and echoed throughout my entire body. What’s this feeling…   
Akashi looked back at Daiki, who was FURIOUS right now. 

“Aomine. I need to talk to Namika for a few minu-.”  
“Fuck that, she’s coming with me.” Daiki protested.  
“If you care about her safety, I suggest that you let me finish what I want to tell her, but in private.”

Daiki had a disgusted and annoyed look. He told me that I should text him immediately after Akashi was done. I nodded. And what the hell does he mean about my ‘safety’? What the fuck? Is this a prank or something?   
Akashi gently took my hand and led me outside the shopping centre, and behind some buildings. Why am I kind of excited and scared for what might come next? We stood in awkward silence for around 10 seconds. I coughed to cover it up.

“So… Hi?” I said awkwardly. He smiled faintly. HE SMILED. HE LOOKED SO ADORABLE WHEN HE SMILED I’M MELTING RIGHT NOW. Then red started flooding his cheeks. He seems like a completely different person… 

“I have the feeling that I want to spend more time with you because I find you to be very different and interesting. I think you have a beautiful face too, and I’m sure you have an intriguing personality. But unfortunately, I cannot allow myself to develop feelings for you. So…” he stuttered before cupping my cheek into his soft and large hand, staring into my eyes again, and gently pressing his cushioned lips against mine.   
Why aren’t I stopping this. Why. Why. Why? I’m kind of enjoying this though, my whole body feels like its floating.   
He opened his mouth slightly and I carefully pushed my tongue inside his mouth, he accepted it and dug deeper into the kiss, with his hand going from my cheek to the side of my neck. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he pushed me against the building, still gently locking lips with me. Why am I enjoying this so much? What’s going on. I want more. A lot more. It feels so natural, like this is supposed to happen. 

We split apart slowly and all you could hear was our slightly heavy breathing. His cheeks were really pink and he looked a little shocked as he touched his lips. He turned around but I quickly grabbed his wrist. He looked at me with a calm expression, like he knew I was going to do that. 

“You can’t just kiss me like that then suddenly leave. And why can’t you develop feelings for me? That hurt y’know ahaha.” I giggled. He let out a quiet chuckle. So cute.   
Hehe, if Daiki finds out, he’ll kill me. For sure.

“It’s difficult to explain.” 

“I actually have a lot of time. Why don’t we go sit somewhere and you could explain to me, sound good?”   
Wow I’m speaking with such confidence right now, maybe it’s because he seems less intimidating than before.   
He smiled and nodded.

So cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just wanna say thanks for taking the time to read this! I really appreciate it :)


	3. Goddess

“I actually have a lot of time. Why don’t we go sit somewhere and you could explain to me, sound good?”  
Wow I’m speaking with such confidence right now, maybe it’s because he seems less intimidating than before.  
He smiled and nodded.

So cute.

But wait. Why aren’t his eyes heterochromatic anymore? What? How? And did his eye shape change? I’m starting to come back to my senses now… Why did he kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? And how come I’m starting to see more and more of Akashi than before? I never even saw anyone who looked like him whenever I was out so… What’s going on?  
“Are you alright?” he calmly asked me. I stopped worrying about my thoughts and assured that I’m okay. I didn’t want to try and ask about his eyes because it might be better to bring it up at a later time. Akashi smiled slightly. He seems so different now. 

“Okay. Just letting you know that this is not a date, I am merely just going to sit with you somewhere and tell you why I cannot like you. And then you-.” he got cut off by my phone ringing. I laughed nervously and held up my index finger as I answered Daiki.

“Daiki, wha-.”  
“Nami-baka, where the hell are you? Did Akashi try anything with you? Are you hurt?”  
“What? No. I’m not hurt. We kissed and-.”  
“HUH? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T LIKE HIM??” he yelled into the phone. It was quite unnatural for Daiki to yell or shout. I knew he would be upset but he deserves to know the truth… And yeah I thought I didn’t like him either… 

“Calm down. We’re in front of ‘Nikke’ so-.”  
“Stay there.”

Then the line cut off. Sigh. I gave Akashi and apologetic look and he gave me a warm smile. I don’t understand what Daiki is so worried about. We stood in front of this shop for about three minutes before a running Daiki appeared before me, completely ignoring Akashi’s presence. From the corner of my eye I noticed Akashi’s eyes turning back into red and gold. What the fuck. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be leaving now.” Akashi politely excused himself. What? He turned around and started walking slowly away from us. Daiki had a relaxed and relieved look on his face, but I really wanted to know why he can’t ‘like’ me. I mean, I kinda want to know more about Akashi too… I’ve never met anyone like him before, and he seems to be pretty reserved like me. And hey, I’ve been wanting to make a new friend for a while now so… 

Daiki is my only true friend at the moment. Last year, in our second year of high school, Daiki said a quote from this hilarious meme and I was the only one who laughed in our whole class. He seemed so shocked and he didn’t have that bored expression on his face. When he saw that it was me laughing, he immediately came up to me and asked what kind of music I listen to and if I like basketball. When I told him ‘rap’ and ‘yes’, he was very delighted and was always by my side after that. All from a meme. I’m glad though, he’s helped with every single one of my minor problems. And he’s beaten up the guys who broke my heart along the months so, yeah. I’ve also fought for him whenever his boyfriend, at the time, would be a complete dick towards him. But I guess I only really trust Daiki because I’ve seen the real side to him and I actually understand where he’s coming from. He means well, but people just misunderstand and see him coming off as a huge asshole. He was also the only person to not make fun of my appearance when I was new to the school, two years ago. My mother is of African descent and my father is Japanese so obviously my skin is darker than most people in Japan. But since Daiki is also dark skinned, he seemed to understand and so he didn’t bully me. He was always asking about my hair though, since its so kinky and wavy. I recently dyed it silver actually, Daiki approves. 

But Akashi… He didn’t ask ‘what are you?’ or ‘what’s with your hair?’. He said I’m beautiful. So I want to know more about him as well. 

“Daiki.” I said.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m going after him.” I decided. He looked down at me with an annoyed expression. Then he sighed.  
“I’ll always support your decisions, okay? And I feel like you’re strong enough to handle Akashi so… Go for it.” he said with a straight face. My eyes gleamed with joy. I love this kid, seriously. I ran and ran and finally caught up with Akashi. He was about to enter the train station.

“Akashi-kun” I yelled. The bright red haired guy turned around and followed where my voice was coming from. He finally saw me and his eyes changed colour again. A small smile appeared on his face as we slowly approached me. “Nani? (what)” he asked. 

ba-dump

Oh no.

ba-dump. ba-dump

“Um. I…” I couldn't say anything. Nothing came out. He is just so beautiful I can’t process properly. He let out a small chuckle and took my hand. “Let’s go somewhere less crowded.” he whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up and a slightly nodded. 

±±±±±±±±±±±±±

Akashi took me to a really really REALLY fancy restaurant… And he was the one who was saying how this isn't a ‘date’… Not a date my ass. 

‘Akashi… I um, don’t know if I have enough money to pay for my meal or whatever so I’m just gonna get a drink or something.” I whispered. He laughed a little. Did I say something weird? Did my british accent slip out when I talked? 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” he laughed. Who is he calling ridiculous? Better not be me… “Excuse me?” I asked with a straight face. He looked at me and had a regretful look on his face. “I will pay for whatever you order. But we are actually here so that I can tell you-.” 

“Hello. What would you like to order?” the waiter appeared. Akashi and I ordered the same meal and water.  
“Sorry for the intrusion, as I was saying. We are here so that I can tell you why I cannot develop feelings for you.” I gave him a ‘go ahead’ gesture and he sighed. I’m really quite curious as to what he’s going to say.  
“You are incredibly astounding, you remind me of a Goddess. A Goddess which I cannot dare to touch because if I do then I will end up hurting you in some way and you will never forgive me, which will only hurt me in return.” he started with his right hand slightly over his mouth. Is he nervous? He’s not looking at me anymore. And a Goddess? I literally turn into a chibi version of myself whenever I’m in my room or Daiki’s room. He continued.  
“The people I end up dating, are always the girls my father picks for me. And I have tried to love them but, they just use me for my money and then end up breaking my heart. Over the past year I have grown more and more distant from people, with a fear that I will get hurt. But when I saw you at the basketball court, trying to take a picture of the sunset, I felt something warm inside me. And then when I saw your face, I was lost for words. You are so beautiful. I cannot even describe. With or without eyebrows I-.” 

“HOLD ON. I HAVE EYEBROWS OKAY? ALL THE TIME. Carry on.”

“My apologies. I guess what I want to say is that I don’t want to get so close to you because we will only hurt each other and-.” I reached my hand out to touch his. He looked a bit surprised. I gave him a smile. 

“That’s complete bullshit Akashi. I’ve been heartbroken too, many times. But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try and make you mine. Shit, if we were completely alone right now, I can only imagine what kind of things I would do to you”  
His eyes widened. Shit, what did I say??? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. My cheeks were stained with red and his face also went a little red. Awkward. I pulled my hand away awkwardly. 

“I-I mean-.”

Then our food came. Great, perfect moment. 

“Itadakimasu” he quietly said while breaking apart the chopsticks. I said the same and we both quietly ate our meals. What a great start. 

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

*Outside the restaurant, 2pm*

“Akashi-kun, maybe you should take my number, like… If you ever want to talk or.. something.” I said awkwardly. He smiled sweetly and gave me his phone. I put in my phone number and my email and my birthday (just in case he wanted to know).

I gave him his phone back and held onto his hand. So soft. His eyes felt like I was at home, in a comfortable area where there are no worries. He felt like home and I’ve only known him for about 2 days. I leaned up slightly and gave him a quick kiss on his jawline. His skin is hot. And I feel like I’m stuck in a beautiful mess which is going to be difficult to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowowowow I can already smell some lovely events to come heheheh


	4. Face to Face

*4 days later. Thursday. 10am*

So, it’s been four days right… and Akashi still hasn't sent me a message or called me or anything!! Was I too forward? Does he think I’m a bit odd now? I mean I know I’m pretty weird but I didn’t know I was so weird to scare someone away! Maybe I should just give up on him, on us. I was stupid to think that he would actually give us a chance anyway. But why was I so comfortable around him anyway? I’m usually very distant with people, hence why I only really have one friend, well, another reason why I’m very distance is due to the fact that I never really had a good school experience, in England and in Japan.   
In my old school, I was the only girl interested in video games and manga and all that. So obviously I got made fun of for it, and even the guys would make fun of me as well. It didn’t bother me SO much, but obviously when my parents announced that we would be moving to Japan… Oh my god I was SO FUCKING EXCITED LIKE!!!! REALLY EXCITED.   
But I didn’t really think about what my school life would be like once we moved. Imagine this right - you're a fifteen year old mixed Japanese girl who ACCIDENTALLY calls your fellow classmates by their first name (because you somehow forgot that people in Japan say the surname first, sigh), forgot how to use chopsticks and so ends up using a knife and fork for your bento AND has resting bitch face so no one talks to you first anyway. It wasn't the best experience, if I must be honest. But things got better once Daiki came into my life. Before we became friends, I literally thought he was the biggest asshole in existence. I heard rumours that he only slept with girls if they had huge tits, and that he’s really conceited. But actually, Daiki is interested in guys ok and he’s thoughtful so… Everyone can fuck off. 

-ding dong-

Eh? The doorbell? It’s so early in the morning though? (10am - not really that early but for me it is ok)   
“I’ll get it!!!” Yutaka squealed as he ran down the stairs. I lazily got out of my bed and made my way downstairs.   
“Ohayo gozaimasu. Terribly sorry to intrude but does Ishikawa Namika reside here?” I heard a familiar unique voice ask. I swear my heart was about to leave my body. I haven't brushed my teeth, my hair, had a shower, had breakfast, nothing. I look like trash. I quickly leaped into the kitchen, hoping that Akashi and Yutaka didn’t hear me. I failed.   
“Why yes, she does. She’s in the kitchen so yeah, come in! I’m her brother by the way. Nice to meet you…”  
“Akashi Seijuurou.” he introduced as he took off his shoes and made his way inside, following my brother into the kitchen. Oh no. What do I do? I might as well make myself some breakfast because I’m so hungry right now. There’s no point in trying to hide the ‘Namika when she just wakes up’ state . They entered and I gave the warmest smile I could. I never smile in the mornings. Ever.   
Akashi’s eyes quickly turned from red and gold to just red as soon as he saw me. He returned the smile and I could feel a whole zoo, not butterflies, but a whole zoo in my stomach. He sat awkwardly at the table and my brother went back upstairs to sleep. Great…

“Namika.” he said suddenly.  
“What? What is it? I know I look like shit oka-.”  
“The- the milk.” he said, trying not to laugh. Whoa, I wanna see him laugh! And what? Milk? I looked down at my right hand and noticed that I was pouring milk onto the kitchen counter and not my cereal. What a great start! I chuckled nervously and began to clean up. Then went over to sit next to him.

“So, you um, you haven’t really contacted me or anything. And how do you know where I live? Isn’t that a little bit creepy, Akashi? And why so early? On a Thursday morning too, -It’s the summer holidays so I need my sleep yeah?-” (‘-’ indicates that it’s said in English) I complained. He had an amused look on his face but it’s difficult to figure out what he’s thinking at this point. Suddenly, a glint of pink spread across his cheeks. So cute.

“Well. I did not know what to type so, every afternoon I would stare at the screen but nothing came into my head. I didn’t like that feeling. At all. So I called Aomine and asked for your address. Of course he didn’t give it to me straight away, so we had a long argument until he finally allowed me to have it. It is easier for us to talk face to face, because I really do like your face. Um…” he trailed off, his voice becoming silent. I started to laugh because this all seemed a little bit unreal to me. This is like a romance manga or something. 

“How many hours of sleep did you have last night, Namika-chan?” he asked. “Umm, about four hours? Why?”   
His eyes widened a little bit and he scanned my body.   
“You should have slept for at least eight hours, no wonder you look so dehydrated and, unappealing.” he scolded me. Hah?? I stood up, quite pissed. How dare he.  
“Huh?? Who are you to tell me that? I can do whatever I fucking want with my life okay?” I laughed at him. Who does he think he is? His left eye suddenly changed from red to gold and he stood up silently.   
“I am Akashi Seijuurou. I am absolute and correct about my statement. You might want to take my advice before you start to age prematurely.” he said in an intimidating tone. Is that supposed to scare me? I don’t really have time for this. I couldn't help but laugh at how cringy he was being. ‘I am Akashi Seijuurou.’ what is he? A robot or something? I laughed even harder then calmed down. ‘I am absolute’ PLEASE, ‘absolute’ my ass.

“Okay, listen. I haven’t got time for this so like, if you're hungry or anything you can help yourself to whatever’s in the kitchen, you can watch TV, or chill in my room, I don’t care. I’m taking my cereal upsta- -SHIT IT’S ALL SOGGY NOW UGUHHHHH-” I hate it when my cereal gets soggy. 

“-NAMIKA, DO NOT SWEAR IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE.-” my mother screamed from her room. What the hell? She just… Okay fine whatever. I sighed but then felt a tight grip around my wrist. I looked at up Akashi, his eyes were back to normal and he seemed really surprised. But, how do I know if his red eyes are his ‘normal’ eyes? I need to discover more about him.

“How come you didn’t get intimidated by me? And your english is fantastic.” he said with an impressed tone.   
I chuckled.   
“Well I didn't really say an impressive sentence but I grew up in England. And I don’t know, maybe because you just don’t have that effect on me? I guess I’m just used to the awkward side of you… since that’s the only side of you I really see.” I shrugged then he let go, smiling to himself.  
“Can I take you somewhere?” he asked.  
“Depends where.”  
“So- somewhere I hope you like.” he stuttered. Is he nervous? Or does he always stutter? I thought about it - maybe I’ll find out more about his eyes, and kiss him again!! Hehehe.  
“Sure then, let me just get ready and all that. You can chill in my room in the mean time, okay?” I smiled. He nodded slightly and we both made our way to my room. 

±±±±±±±

I opened my room door and Akashi muttered to himself: “Oh dear. What happened in here?”   
Okay okay so my room is a bit messy… Okay it’s VERY messy but hey that’s just how I roll. Crap. My yaoi manga is facing towards us in the bookshelf. I need to hide them before he notices. Shit. Crap.  
“Umm you can just take a seat on the mini sofa over there.” I insisted. He went over to the sofa and I quickly, but quietly, walked over to my bookshelf and casually took out all my yaoi manga and carried them in my arms.   
“Namika.” Akashi gasped. My eyes grew wide. I turned to face him, only to find him with one of my yaoi manga in his hand. He looked absolutely mortified. Shit. He’s never going to talk to me or hang out with me ever again.   
“Do you think about me whenever you read this?” he whispered to himself with his fingers lingering over his lips. What? I dropped all the yaoi manga that were in my arms. He looked at the mountain of books. Someone help me. He looks so scared right now. We looked at each other for a solid three minutes, both of our cheeks were flushed with a deep red tint. I’m literally sweating beads right now. He coughed and suddenly got up. “I- I’m sorry. I’m going to- to go now. Enjoy the rest of your day.” he apologised and carried himself towards the door. I gently put my hand on his shoulder.   
“We don’t need to be so awkward about it. And you promised you would take me somewhere, -remember?-” I giggled. The feeling of tenseness was quickly replaced with relaxation as soon as I spoke. Thank goodness. He turned around and we were actually pretty close to each other. His eyes. His eyes are so mesmerising. I could stare into them all day, with peaceful music playing in the background, at a beach maybe. That would be the perfect moment. I should probably tell him about my manga and anime obsession, and everything about me.

“Akashi. I’m an otaku okay. Yeah I read a lot of yaoi manga and shounen manga, I also watch a shit ton of anime too. I sleep for a small amount of time during the night. I love makeup and fashion, I’m awkward. I’m a mess in general. I’m not particularly attractive, elegant or graceful. I’m not rich. I love seeing how happy Daiki gets when he plays basketball with this guy called Kise. I don’t have any friends except for Daiki, I love watching people play shogi. I’m a seventeen year old, half black and half japanese girl who still can’t use chopsticks properly. I listen to dubstep remixes of anime openings, rap music, classical music, any music that I like, except for country music. I love photography and singing. I get really moody sometimes and I have a resting bitch face. And I might like you but I’m not sure yet, I wanna find out more about you but I don’t know if you feel the same way. And no I don’t think about you when I read yaoi manga.” I rushed to say while looking down to the floor. 

“All of your ‘imperfections’ are indeed perfect to me. I believe that if we keep seeing each other then we will grow together, mentally and physically and hopefully form something beautiful. I’m ready to take on all the new challenges that you face me with. But there are a few things you must be familiar with before we proceed.” he explained while stroking his hand through my hair. I could feel tears build up in my eyes because well, I guess I haven’t felt this way in a long time and DID I MENTION HOW BEAUTIFUL HE IS? But wait, did he basically just tell me that he wants to be with me? I’m not complaining though… 

“Namika, why do I hear a male voice that doesn’t sound like Yutaka’s or Daiki’s?” my dad asked as he came over to my room, yawning. Just what I need…   
The door opened wide and I’m pretty sure all my dad could see was a bright-red headed guy standing really close to his daughter, who is in her pyjamas.   
“Do… Do you have a boyfriend?” my dad calmly asked me why eyeing Akashi. I groaned.  
“Noooo he’s just my friend from about a week ago, he’s an old friend of Daiki’s. It’s fine seriously. We were about to go out as soon as I got ready anyway.” I muttered as I made my way towards the bathroom. So annoying. I turned back to look at Akashi before entering the bathroom.  
“Give me an hour, wait downstairs and uh… Make friends with my family. Good luck with my mother.” I winked then shut myself in the bathroom.   
Hehehe.


	5. Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY I've just been so busy and that's why this chapter is a bit short >_>

“Give me an hour, wait downstairs and uh… Make friends with my family. Good luck with my mother.” I winked then shut myself in the bathroom.   
Hehehe.

*1 hour and 7 minutes later*

-“How did you meet Namika?”  
-“What are your aspirations in life?”  
-“Do you like dogs?”  
-“Do you want to have children in future?”  
-“Do you have a job?”  
-“Can you drive?”

That was all I could hear downstairs from my room while I was doing my eyebrows. It’s always the same questions asked by my family whenever I bring someone over, they just automatically assume that I’m dating everyone I hang out with… But actually the only other person I’ve brought home (since moving to Japan) is Daiki. Obviously, when he first came over my parents freaked out. My dad looked worried and my mother had an excited expression on her face, like she had already planned our wedding or something crazy like that. Sigh. 

I wonder where Akashi plans to take me though? Hopefully not anywhere too fancy because I’m literally wearing ripped baby blue jeans, a plain white crop top and white nike’s. Maybe I should wear my round sunglasses, just to look extra Tumblr. 

I grabbed my phone and lipgloss then made my way downstairs. Will I need my IC card? (like an oyster card in London) I’ll take it just in case.   
“Why did you dye your hair that colour?” I heard my brother ask. Oh dear. Let me go downstairs quickly and save poor Akashi. 

Akashi’s heterochromatic eyes were screaming for aid when we made eye contact, even though the rest of his aura seemed to be pretty under control. He looked like he was at a job interview or something. I couldn’t help but giggle to myself.   
“Okay guys let’s say goodbye to Akashi now.” I said in a high pitch while smiling, like I was talking to a group of toddlers. My parents sighed but I could see my mother smiling, while my brother and dad had expressionless emotions plastered across their faces. I wonder why.   
I grabbed his hand and slammed the front door from behind us.   
“Namika.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You didn’t give me the chance to put on my shoes. How come you already have yours on?” he asked with a confused look.   
Oh, he took of his shoes? I looked down at our feet. He’s barefoot.  
“In our household we don’t really bother with taking off our shoes at the door and stuff like that. All my shoes are in my room.” I smiled. He seemed a little shocked and then smiled to himself. Weirdo. I opened the door for him and he got his shoes then we made our way down the street. 

“Sooo like… Where do you wanna take me?” I asked with curiosity. He sighed and took hold of my hand. Then looked at me. “I hope you brought your lipgloss with you.”   
“Yeah I did.”  
“Good. We are going to Kyoto.” he stated blankly. Ehhh? Kyoto??? All the way over there? THAT MEANS HE’S PROBABLY GOING TO TAKE ME TO THE KYOTO INTERNATIONAL MANGA MUSEUM!!!!! I tried to maintain my cool but I was smiling like an idiot at this point. He looked at me with a poker face.  
“Why are you smiling?”  
“You’re gonna take me to the international manga museum right? Oh and why did you ask if I brought my lipgloss?”  
He stopped for a moment and slightly pinched in-between his eyebrows while sighing. Then he laughed to himself.   
“We’re not going to that museum, I can take you another time though. And it’s going to be a long journey and Daiki told me that you absolutely hate it when your lips are dry. So.. Yeah.”  
My excitement died down like a flaccid penis. And why is Daiki telling Akashi all these personal things about me? I whipped out my phone and scrolled to “Ahomine” in my contacts. 

-‘oi you, why do you keep telling akashi things about me >_>’

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Akashi. “Why are we going all the way to Kyoto then?” I groaned like a stubborn child.   
“I want my father to meet you.”   
His father? Wow, that’s actually quite considerate of him. He must be serious about me then. But he did say that his previous relationships have been with girls who his father ‘picked’ for him. Maybe since I’m the first one he’s ‘picked’ himself, he wants to get his fathers approval? He might not even like me. Akashi took my hand again and we made our way to the bus stop. 

“There’s an extremely high probability that he will dislike you, but I’m going to introduce you to him anyway. He has to accept who I really like.”   
The minute he said ‘who I really like’ my heart was fan-girling so hard, my eyes widened, my palms felt sweaty and blood rushed to my cheeks. I mean, I know we kind have a little ‘thing’ going on but… When he said that, it sounded so real and true. I felt a slight squeeze on my hand and looked at Akashi. He seems to be quite nervous, I wonder what his dad is like…

“What’s your dad like?” I blurted out. His eyes turned heterochromatic again.   
Over the past few moments when I’ve been around Akashi, I’ve noticed that his left eye colour changes from red to gold whenever he has the qualities of an antagonist. Like when he talks to Daiki, for example, and when my family were surrounding him. So since his eye colour changed when I mentioned his dad, maybe that implies his hard feelings towards him? He was about to answer me but I interrupted him.  
“Actually, don’t worry about it. I’ll find out myself.” I assured while lightly squeezing his hand. His facial expression warmed up immediately with a smile and he leaned closer to me, along with giving me a short kiss, on my lips. Wow. My eyes widened and my heart is beating incredibly fast right about now. I forgot how to breath. Someone help. 

±±±±±±±±±±±±

*2 hours and 38 minutes later, in front of Akashi’s fathers house*

In front of me is probably the most voluminous house, no, mansion I’ve ever seen in real life. Akashi lives here? No, he can’t like here because he’s always in Tokyo. So that means his father lives here, no doubt about that. Akashi Seijuurou. Is he an heir or something? Is he super rich? Oh my God he probably is. I mean, he bought us bullet train tickets from Tokyo to Kyoto… And he always wears smart casual designer clothes. Except for the time when I saw him for the first time, he looked pretty rough back then. Oh! And he took me to that fancy cafe that one time… Hmmm.   
He punched in a code on the front gate, which is the most elegant gate I’ve ever witnessed, and it automatically opened. My hand was still joined with his and he led me towards to grand doors. I’m a little nervous in all honesty. 

“Akashi..” I said quietly. The doors opened when he typed in another code. He didn’t look at me. “Yes? Are *clears throat* are you nervous? Don’t worry. I- I just want him to know that your exist in my- my life and then we can go to th- the Manga museum.” he mumbled while stuttering. He sounds more nervous than I do. Poor guy, his father must be quite strict with whom Akashi dates. I nodded and we made our way up some fancy stairs. It smells really good in this house by the way, like an ethereal scent.   
Akashi stopped in front of wooden doors, I’m guessing his father is inside. He took a deep breath and opened the doors. It’s an office. A spacious office. A man, about mid forties, is sitting at the end of the long marble table, focusing on some paper work. Akashi coughed and the man looked up. He smiled. But it was a cold smile with no emotion behind it. Then, his eyes made their way over to me and his smile disappeared. Great. Akashi stepped forward and held my hand tightly. 

“Father. I really cherish this individual who is here with me today. I’m not going to ask for your approval because I know your answer. So, I am letting you know that there is absolutely nothing you can do to separate us.” Akashi snapped with his head held up high with his red and gold eyes piercing through the man, his father. Akashi’s father broke into laughter and stopped after about a second, with a straight face like he’s a different person. He slowly got up from his chair and walked over to us. As he approached us, he eyed me up and down. This is really uncomfortable and I want to disappear.

“Seijuurou…” his father started.


	6. I'm Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay I've just been so so so busy. Thanks for almost 400 reads I really appreciate it. Hope you all have a great day x

*2 weeks later - Harajuku*

“Nami, this would look gorgeous on you.” Akashi gleamed as he held up a dark blue, glittery bodycon dress. I’ve literally spent two whole extra weeks with this boy… everyday, for two weeks! And he still refuses to acknowledge the fact that I just don’t wear tight clothes. The only fitting clothing items I wear are leggings, bras and panties… gloves yeah when it’s cold, okay and socks… tights yeah yeah okay but normally I wear loose clothing items like mom jeans and baggy shirts (I actually buy my shirts in the ‘mens’ section with Daiki.) 

But ever since Akashi and I left his fathers house, he’s been acting a bit… whats the word………  
Pushy.  
As in, he gently but forcefully pushes me to act more lady-like I should say. 

-“Seijuurou… If you’re happy with her then I will accept it. As long as she doesn’t distract you from your work.”  
Akashi’s face calmed down and he let out a relieved sigh. Then his father spoke out again.  
“For a second I thought you were going to announce to me that you are homosexual. This girl resembles the style of a teenage boy, so I assumed she was a ‘he’.” -

Yes he actually said that. I didn’t mind it though because I intend to dress like this, Akashi on the other hand… He was quite appalled and he seemed very surprised. So ever since then, he’s been suggesting that I should have a ‘spa day’, go to a professional makeup artist for advice on my makeup skills, get my nails done, go to a salon, buy more ‘girlish’ clothes and all that crap. I asked him if he wanted to do all this with me since he was so keen, obviously he said “Um- um I’m okay thank you but maybe you should go with friends of yours.”  
I giggled at this point because literally my only friend is Daiki. I told him that and his face with filled with gloom. I found all this hilarious though so I called Daiki and guess what- we actually did it. All of it, just for fun though, I didn’t buy any clothes and Akashi paid for everything, such a sweetheart to be honest. 

That was last week and now Daiki, Akashi and I are in a fancy clothing store (which I didn't even know existed) in Harajuku. The only other people in here are celebrities in disguises and I’m assuming some other rich people. Daiki snickered when he saw the dress aquatic held up and flopped his arm around his shoulder. Akashi didn’t look too impressed. 

“Your girlfriend doesn’t wear dresses. Wanna make her happy? Buy her manga and let her watch you play basketball.” Daiki grinned. I sighed. “Ahomine. The basketball part is just with you.” I said quietly, hoping Akashi wouldn’t hear me. I failed. He heard. Didn’t look very happy.  
He put the dress away and looked at me with a confused and intimidating face. “Why only with Daiki?” he said as he got closer. “Don’t take it the wrong way. I just love how Daiki’s face beams with happiness when he plays basketball. Most people see him as a moody teenage mess but seriously he’s actually pretty decent.” I said while grinning. Daiki cut in-between us. “Whaddya mean I’m ‘pretty decent’? You think you're so special huh? I can expose all your secrets right here right now.” he joked. Oh please no no no no not in front of Akashi. Definitely not in front of Akashi. I peeked behind Daiki to see Akashi’s face, he had a smile plastered across his face as he looked at the ground. So cute. 

“May I invite Aomine and Nami to my penthouse?” Akashi suddenly asked. Now that I’ve thought about it, Akashi always comes over to my place, my family even treat him like he’s part of the family. But I never thought about why his father lives so far away and I didn’t think that Akashi would live in a pent house in Tokyo! Although he is pretty loaded so I’m not so surprised anymore. Daiki and I nodded.

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

*Inside Akashi’s penthouse*

The only sounds that could be heard were my “woah”’s and Daiki’s “no way”’s. Seriously, this penthouse looks like a whole other world to me. The interior is so unique I can’t even describe, everything is so aesthetically pleasing to my eyes and it’s kinda like I’m inside the minimalist side of Tumblr itself. I always thought Akashi would be the sort of guy who would live in a classical kind of setting - wooded furniture and all that. The more I think about it, the more I realise how Akashi and I have similar tastes. I smiled to myself. Akashi was leading Daiki and I around his penthouse. He seemed to be more joyful than usual while showing us the paintings and photographs plastered around the walls. It’s like I’m walking through a prestigious art gallery! 

“If I were you I would never leave.” Daily said in awe. Akashi chuckled and gave Daiki a glance. “I almost never leave, it was only since that day at the basketball court when I saw Namika, that I have been out more than usual.” when he said that I felt something inside me flutter. It made me feel as if I’m a somewhat important aspect of his life right now. He’s really changed a lot too since that time. I’m really glad. He looked at me awkwardly and I couldn't help but go closer to him and give him a kiss on his cheek. His skin warmed up rapidly. So cute. 

“So when are we allowed to see your room?” I asked. Akashi stopped in his tracks, causing me to bump into him and Daiki bumping into me. “Why did you stop?” Daily asked, annoyed and confused. Akashi’s eyes turned heterochromatic. I really don’t like when he changes personalities like this, it brings out the wrong side of him, this isn’t the true Akashi I know. He stared at the floor and mumbled, “you will never never never never never enter my bedroom. At least not for the next three months.” 

THREE MONTHS???? Daiki and I exchanged smiles and burst out laughing, my stomach was aching from laughing so much. Three months my ass. “What are you hiding, Akashi? Inappropriate movies?” Daiki laughed out loud. Akashi looked at him with disgust and shock on his face. “Absolutely not, you pervert.” he scoffed. I tried to calm myself down and stopped laughing. “Why three months?” I asked. He sighed. “If you go in there now, you two may not be my friends anymore.”  
“I’m not your friend though.” I said. He looked at me horrified, both his eyes back to their normal deep red-maroon colour.  
“I’m your girlfriend. Come on Daiki, let’s go look for his room.” I said, quickly grabbing Daiki’s arm and running in the opposite direction to where Akashi was leading us. This should be eventful. 

“I wonder what he’s hiding in his room.” I said, my voice filled with curiousity. Daiki and I were walking along a hallway with two doors on one side and one door on the other. “Probably a ton of basketball books and maybe even his horse.” Daiki replied. “What? He has a horse?” “Yeah, well I’m not sure about now but back in middle school, he used to ride a white horse called Yukimaru.”

I stopped walking.

“You guys went to middle school together??????” I semi yelled. No wonder it seemed like they knew each other that day, I just never think about these things. Daiki looked at me like I was the most stupid person on the planet. “Of course we did! We’re part of the generation of miracles!!! We’re pretty well known around here for basketball you know. How could you not know? I swear I’ve told you, or someone else must have told you at some point.”

What? No way. No wonder he’s so good at basketball. In school I never watched any of our basketball games or got myself involved in them, I knew Daiki was part of the club but he never went to practise anyway because he would always chill with me. Akashi is good at basketball too? I’ve never even seen him play before… But I have heard a few whispers here and there about some ‘generation of miracles’ but I didn’t know it had to do with basketball. I shrugged and we kept walking until we came across a double door with ‘Seijuurou’ stuck on it, like a nine year old wrote and cut out ‘Seijuurou’ then stuck it on the double doors.  
“This must be it, I’m guessing.” Daiki said. I took in a deep breath. “Three, two, one.” after ‘one’ I grabbed onto the gold door knob and twisted it. The door opened! I whipped it open and what did I see? Akashi. On a chair. With a poster in his hand. He looked absolutely petrified as soon as the door opened. How did he get here so fast? Is there a secret entrance somewhere that leads to this room?  


“Daiki burst into tears while laughing. “What’s so funn-.” I started but got interrupted as I became more aware of my surroundings. Kpop posters. Everywhere. All over the walls, on the ceiling, some on the floor by the chair he was stood on. Are you kidding me? Akashi listens to kpop? My eyes beamed and I grew a huge smile. “AKASHI-KUN DON’T BE ASHAMED. I LISTEN TO KPOP AS WELL, DAIKI IS JUST AN ASSHOLE. DON’T TAKE THE POSTERS DOWN!” I exclaimed and went to go give him a hug, well I gave his legs a hug because he was up on the chair. I heard a fed up sigh come from him and he just patted my back. He got off the chair and he looked done with life, then he smiled.  
I thought you guys would judge me because I listen to kpop. I’m really grateful that you listen to it too.” he said, his voice shaky like he was about to cry. I gave him another hug. “You shouldn’t be scared about what other people think of you, Akashi-kun. I’ll help put the posters back up.”  


“I’m really sorry for trying to force you to be something you’re not. I’m really sorry.” he whispered into my shoulder, becoming damp from his tears. I’m assuming he’s talking about when he wanted me to be more ‘girly’. It’s really odd to see him in such a vulnerable state. “It’s not your fault, it’s understandable.” “I’m just so happy I met you.” his voice shaking even more. My heart broke into a million pieces. “Seijuurou I really like you.” I blurted out. He looked up from my shoulder and down into my eyes. Then he came closer and pressed his soft lips into mine. I could literally hear angels singing ok.  


“Wow where’s the popcorn at? This just turned into a damn romance drama.” Daiki joked. Akashi and I chuckled. I’m happy.


	7. authors note

hi guys, so sorry for not updating all this time. been really really busy with college work but I'll write a new chapter sometime next week because I've got some time off so yeah :) thanks for being so patient omg


End file.
